untitled
by SomethingIWouldSay
Summary: Traylor, Chadpay, Ryella, Jelsi, ZekeOC. the story will get better
1. Chapter 1

"Ok so to make the teams somewhat even we get Ryan and you get all the girls" Chad told Zeke.

"Hey that's not fair, Ryan stinks, we'll lose for sure" Jason exclaimed.

"Thanks man for not letting my head swell" Ryan said sarcastically.

"Sorry" Jason said after he saw the glare Sharpay was giving him.

"Ok my team let's huddle up' Zeke said and all the girls surrounded him 'to please Shar and _Jason_ let's go easy on Ryan"

"Ok but who will be guarding who?" Gabriella asked.

"Why don't I guard Troy, Gabi will guard Ryan, Shar will Chad and our dear Kelsi over here will guard her _loving_ boyfriend _Jason_" Taylor said wrapping an arm around Kelsi's shoulders.

"What about Zeke?" Gabi asked.

"As soon as any of us get the ball we will pass the ball to my brother"

As soon as those words left her mouth the guys on the other side of the court were heard chanting wildcats over and over again.

"If they're wildcats then we are mountain lions, beautiful to look at but oh so dangerous on the court" Sharpay said as she strutted to her position in front of Chad.

After only having played for 15 minutes Ryan was now on the girls' team which none of his former team mates had any objections to.

"Ryan over here" Gabi called as she was free Ryan passed a little too much on the left of Gabi but she managed to catch the ball anyway and then passed to Zeke who was only a few feet away from the basket.

"How about we do something else considering, the other team is to busy gawking at the girls' Zeke said after he made a basket 'Troy stop staring at my sister" Zeke yelled as he saw Troy looking at Taylor's ass, who had bent over to tie her shoelace.

"I'm allowed to look at my girlfriend it's not a crime" Troy defended himself.

"It should be"

"Zeke would you please grow up' Taylor said and Troy smirked 'and Troy stop staring at my ass"


	2. Chapter 2

"So the mountain lions won, big deal, we'll just have different teams next time" Jason said from his spot on the basketball court.

"No we will not have different teams next time!" Kelsi said.

"Why not?" he asked looking shocked.

"You're a sore loser that's why!' she said raising her voice 'no one will want to be on your team honey, even though you're so cute' she pinched his cheek 'when you play basketball it's like you grow two small horns, why?"

"Well you know what they say…"

"Where there's action Jason's nappin" the other four boys in the group chorused.

"So I have to create my own action and that's what I do on the court" he explained to Kelsi as he put his arm around her petite shoulders.

"So what do we do now?" Gabi asked as she played with Ryan's hat he had taken of before they started playing basketball.

"I don't know, when is everyone supposed to be back home?" Troy asked as Taylor was playing with his hands.

"We're all supposed to have diner with our parents at 7 so I suppose we have to leave at 5:30 or 6 something" Sharpay said.

"I hate meeting the parents, your dad hates me" Chad said as he looked over at Sharpay.

"He does not hate you, he just doesn't like you very much"

"After all you are dating daddy's little girl" Ryan finished for his twin.

"Chad if you think you have it bad just remember Taylor's 'dad from hell'" Zeke said and laughed.

"Hey that is not funny I thought he would kill me!" Troy said glaring at Zeke.

"Yeah I remember you telling all of us about that, Taylor's mom adored you and Zeke's dad liked you but Taylor's dad wanted to kill you' Chad said cracking up, but stopped as soon as he saw the glare that both Troy and Taylor were giving him. 'So changing the subject, how does it feel to be brother and sister?"

Zeke and Taylor looked at each other and then turned back to Chad.

"It's a little strange' Zeke said and looked at Taylor who nodded 'but it's alright nothings really changed since before our parents started dating except that we now live in the same house"

"And have late night talks" Taylor added.

"About what?" Troy asked from behind Taylor, who was sitting in between his legs resting against his chest with Troy's arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"Lunkhead basketball men"

"And the occasional freaky-hat-boy" Zeke added.

"What have you been saying about me?" Ryan asked from the basketball court where he was still shooting hoops by himself.

"We have just been talking about your hats and other things" Taylor said quietly so only Troy and Zeke heard.

"What other things?" Troy whispered in Taylor's ear.

"Gabi and Ryan related things. I learn things from Gabi and Zeke learn a few things from Ryan. It's like a meeting where we go through everything they've said so we know what advice to give them and stuff like that"

"Are you serious? You have a meeting with your step-brother to know what goes on in my relationship?" Gabi asked shocked.

"It's not just your relationship we talk about it's everyone's relationships. Sometimes it's you and Ryan sometimes J and Kels sometimes it's even mine and Troy's relationship"

"Why do you two even talk about us?"

"Well the guy's sometimes ask me for advice and I talk about it with Taylor to get a girls view on it all"

"Else we talk about how his practice went or if he has perfected his crème brule yet" Taylor added.

"What? You two never talk about you then?" Troy asked Taylor.

"We do sometimes, but when we talk about me and my life we always end up talking about you"

"Well I am a pretty interesting person' Taylor smacked him on his thigh 'hey that hurt" he said now rubbing his sore thigh.

"Well you deserve it. I have never in my life ever met anyone with a bigger ego than you"

"Yeah, well you have also never met someone stupider than Chad" he shot back.

"Yes I have"

"Who?"

"You' Troy looked at her with a shocked expression 'but you know I love you anyway" She said and kissed his arm that was still around her.

"You know just what to say to make me forgive you" Troy said as he kissed her head.

"Can we stop all this lovey-dovey stuff and actually do something" Chad said.

"What did you have in mind babe?" Sharpay asked.

"Well actually I had nothing in mind I just want to do something" he confessed.

"And you said I was more stupid then Chad" Troy said holding Taylor tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how was dinner with the parents yesterday?" Taylor asked from her spot on the edge of the pool.

"It went great' Chad said sarcastically giving Sharpay a glare 'I had to sit _all the way _on the other side of the table so Mr. Evans was happy and when he's happy apparently so am I, if I understood him right"

"Don't take him serious, he's only testing you to see if you will respect his wishes and not run away when things get though"

"Well I'm-, can you please ask him to back of a little?" Chad asked.

"I'll ask him babe" she replied before kissing him and being pushed into the pool by Ryan.

"Hey, I do not appreciate being splashed!" Taylor said as she got up from her spot by the pool and moved a few feet away as Sharpay and Chad both surfaced.

"Aww is Taylor afraid of the big bad water" Chad teased as he climbed out of the water and walked towards Taylor.

"No I'm not"

"Good" and with that Chad threw her over his shoulder and started to move back to the pool.

"Chad put me down' he didn't make a move to put her down 'I'm serious Chad put me down, come on put me down, PUT ME DOWN"

Troy came running out of the house as soon as he heard Taylor yell.

"Chad what are you doing?!" he asked and Chad turned around to look at him.

"Throwing Taylor in the pool" he said simply before continuing on his way to the pool. Troy could see tears in Taylor's eyes.

"No your not, put her down' Troy demanded and Chad turned around looking confused 'put her down or your gonna wish you've never been born"

"Jeesh, what crawled up your ass and died' he said while putting Taylor down on the ground. It was then that he to saw the tears in Taylor's eyes 'OMG, Taylor did I hurt you?" he asked as she just hook her head no.

Troy came over to the two of them and wrapped his arms around Taylor who just cried and cried into his chest.

"Why are you crying honey?" he asked her softly as he rocked with her back and forth and rubbing her back.

"I'm scared of drowning, I, I-… I never learned how to swim" She confessed as he kept rubbing her back.

"Taylor I'm really sorry, I didn't know" Chad said from beside the couple.

"It's okay" she said as she wiped her tears away. A silence fell over them until Chad finally said.

"Hey maybe Troy can teach you how to swim, that way next time I try to throw you in the pool you wont worry about drowning since you can swim" he said with a big smile that seemed to go from ear to ear. While troy nodded his head I agreement.

"I'll teach you how to swim' he said and then turned to give Chad a glare 'but you will never try to throw her in the pool again, understood?!" Chad only nodded his head looking ashamed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on honey, it's time for your first lesson" Troy said as he dragged Taylor out of his house out to his backyard and over to the pool.

"Do we really have to do that now, can't we just relax and tan first cause face it honey you need a little colour" she said as they finally reached the shallow end of the pool.

"I know that's why I'm dating you' he said as he started to get in the pool 'you know I love you right" he said as she finally got into the pool and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know' she said as she kissed him 'we're not going into the deep end are we?" she asked worriedly.

"No not yet. Now let's start with floating' he said as she released her grip on his neck 'lean back, arms to the side"

"No I don't want to" she said as she took another step away from him.

"There's nothing to worry about I'll hold you"

"Promise not to let go?"

"I promise to not let go until I think you're ready, okay?"

"Okay' and with that said she stepped closer to him and leaned backwards with one of Troy's arms under her thighs and the other on her upper back. After awhile he let go of her and stepped back 'where are you going?" she questioned.

"Nowhere, okay so now let's move on' he said as he put both of his arms where they previously were 'I want you to paddle with your legs and I'll hold you" she did as told. Troy continued to teach Taylor how to swim for another half hour until she got tired.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Troy asked as he hugged Taylor close and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they both leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey no freaky business in the pool!" Coach Bolton exclaimed as he saw the two teenagers kissing in the pool as he came out carrying a tray with drinks.

"Oh Jack, leave the kids alone" Mrs. Bolton said as she came out of the house with two big towels in her arms followed by Chad, Zeke and Gabriella.

"So how are the swimming lessons coming along' Zeke asked as he took a seat at the picnic table out on the porch 'good I hope"

"Yeah I bet they're great" Chad said winking at Troy, who helped Taylor out of the water, before being hit upside the head by Coach Bolton who sat down opposite Zeke.

"Chad can you stop goofing around and be serious for once?' Gabriella asked as she sat down in between Zeke and Mrs. Bolton who sat next to Coach Bolton 'and sit down" she instructed as Chad slumped down in the chair next to Zeke.

As the five people at the table started to talk about Chad, Troy wrapped a towel around Taylor and rubbed her arms to warm her up as he saw that her teeth were shattering and kissed her. Before wrapping the other towel around himself and walking over to the picnic table and sitting in the only vacant seat that just happened to be between Chad and Coach Bolton. He pulled Taylor down in his lap.

"Sharpay was the drama queen right?" Coach asked.

"Yeah although in high school she was known as the _Ice Queen_' he said as Mrs. Bolton stared at him in shock 'the students would part and let her through like she was royalty because she was mean' he said and looked at Gabriella who glared at him 'and Gabi here is dating her brother, just think if both of us get married to them we'll be family" he said smiling.

"Ryan is her brother? I just thought they were friends" Coach Bolton said.

"And I bet you didn't know Gabriella had 3 older brothers" Mrs. Bolton said sarcastically.

"You have brothers?" Coach Bolton asked shocked.

"Yeah, Carlos, Mark and Kevin" Gabriella answered.

"Why haven't I seen them?" Coach asked.

"They are all older then me, Carlos is 32, Mark 30 and Kevin 27. They had all moved out of the house and graduated from college before me and my mom even moved here" she explained to Jack who looked kind of relieved.

"So I haven't been able to see them that's why I didn't know about them" he said relieved.

"Actually honey you have seen both Kevin and Mark, remember the wedding we went to last year that was Mark who got married and Kevin was best man" Mrs. Bolton reminded her husband.

"That was Mark up there?"

"Dad you have the worst memory ever" Troy said.

"No I don't because I remember something you talked to me about the other day" Jack said with a grin.

"That's good but keep it to yourself"

"What are you two talking about?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing" Father and son answered at the same time.

"If you don't wanna tell me that's fine' she said looking between the two men 'I'm gonna go change" she said and got of Troy's lap and heading inside to change out of her wet bathing suit. As soon as she was in the house Jack turned to look at his son.

"So when are you gonna ask her?"

"I was thinking on our two year anniversary' Troy said as Mrs. Bolton squealed 'shh keep it down mom I don't want her to hear you, she might get suspicious"

"Have you asked her parents?" Gabriella asked.

"I've asked her mom and Mr. Baylor but I haven't asked her dad yet and it's gonna be though to get his approval" he said before he too went into the house to change into dry clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

Troy was in his room looking through his closet for dry clothes when he heard the door to his private bathroom swing open. He turned around to see Taylor coming out of the bathroom in her red mini shorts and white bra with a towel wrapped around her hair. Troy couldn't help but stare.

"Troy do you have a shirt I could borrow?' she asked as Troy kept staring at her 'Troy?"

"Huh, what?" he shook his head to snap out of his daze.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" she asked again.

"Sure. Take which ever one you want' he said as he kept on looking at her as she turned her attention to his closet 'I'm gonna go take a shower" he said and quickly grabbed some clothes for himself before disappearing into the bathroom.

He emerged a couple of minutes later in a pair of ripped jeans and red polo with his still wet hair hanging in front of his eyes.

"What is it with you and my fleece jackets" he asked as he saw that Taylor was wearing his grey fleece jacket he had gotten from Taylor for his 19th birthday.

"They're warm, comfortable and smell like you" she said before she stood up on her toes to give him a quick sweet kiss before taking his hand in hers lacing their fingers together and walking downstairs and back out to the backyard where the others were still sitting.

"Don't insult me boy I still got game" was the first thing the young couple heard when they stepped out on the back porch.

"Prove it" was all Chad said before he and Jack both went down to the court and played one on one.

"Did Chad insinuate that dad was old?" Troy asked his mother as he sat down in the chair he had been seated in before he went into the house while Taylor sat down in Coach Bolton's seat.

"He didn't insinuate it, he said it" Mrs. Bolton said just before they all heard Chad complain loudly about how Coach cheated.

"Stop complaining and play, it's your ball" They could hear Jack say before tossing the ball to Chad who was pouting.

"And Jack thought Sharpay was the drama queen" Mrs. Bolton said making the others laugh.

"Him and Sharpay are a match made in heaven" Gabriella said as she watched Coach and Chad keep playing. For every basket Coach made Chad pouted even more.

"Zeke you're the only one of you four boys that I haven't seen bring a girl over to the house" Mrs. Bolton or Alice as she was named said.

Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason had all been friends since preschool and Jack and Alice had met all of the girlfriends the boys had ever had. They knew almost everything that went on in the guys' life since the boys was always at the house. Every day after school the guys' would all go over to Troy's house to hang out, play basketball and do homework with Alice help. Whenever any of them needed advice they would always go to the Bolton's since they would listen and not go all parental on their ass.

"Well I don't really have a girlfriend and there is not a girl that I'm interested in right now" he told Alice who looked a little sceptic.

"You sure there isn't anyone because you know I know when you're lying" she said while pointing her finger at him.

"I'm telling you the truth there is no girl that I'm interested in right now" he said as Chad and Jack came back and joined the group. Taylor quickly got out of Coach's seat and sat in Troy's lap who wrapped his arms around her waist to make sure that she wouldn't fall of his lap. Coach smiled gratefully at Taylor who smiled timidly back at him.

"So who won?" Gabriella asked looking between Chad and Jack.

"I did, Chad forfeit when he realised I was beating him" Coach answered while smiling triumphantly.

"Who knew a 50 something year old man could actually play" Chad said looking astonished.

"Hey I'm only 45" he said turning his gaze towards Zeke who nodded and then hit Chad upside the head.

"Taylor take my advice, get out while you can" Chad said before getting hit upside the head once more by Zeke.


	6. Chapter 6

"Night mom, night Jeremy" Taylor said giving both of her parents a kiss before heading upstairs and into her bedroom where Zeke was waiting for her.

She sat down Indian style on her bed facing Zeke who sat awkwardly at the foot of the bed looking out the window while playing with the seams on his T-shirt.

"Okay, what is up with you I have never seen you like this before?"

"There is something that I wanna tell you but I don't know how"

"You know you can tell me anything so spit it out" Zeke took a deep breath.

"I'm bisexual" he let out his breath. Taylor sat there quiet for awhile just letting this new information sink in.

"Do our parents know?" she asked quietly.

"No you're the first one to know"

"Wow, you're bi?!"

"I know"

"So who is the lucky guy?" Taylor asked with a smile. Zeke looked her in the eyes for the first time since they started talking and gave a small.

"You know Gabi's brother Kevin right' Taylor nodded 'it's him"

"Zeke he's 27!"

"I know there is a pretty big age difference but I'll be 20 soon and it's not like its illegal" Zeke said defending himself.

"I know but it's just that he has more experience, he has seen more then either of us have and…I don't really know where I'm going with this. You know what I'm just happy that you're happy and if your happy being with Kevin that's all that matters. To hell with the age difference"

Zeke moved up to the head of the bed and wrapped his arms around Taylor in a tight hug.

"You know, you're the best stepsister a guy could ask for you. I love you Taylor-Waylor" Zeke said her nickname with a baby voice before crawling under the covers with Taylor.

"I love you too Zeke-Peak" Taylor said before Zeke reached over her to turn of her bedside lamp. They heard their parents watching TV downstairs it sounded like it was The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. After lying in bed listening to Jay Leno talking with Justin Timberlake for a few minutes the door creaked open.

"Taylor are you awake?" Zeke's twelve year old sister asked as she slowly approached the bed.

"Yeah I'm awake' Taylor said sitting up 'do you need anything?"

"No"

"Can't sleep, huh?" Zeke asked turning over to face his sister. His sister only nodded.

"Come her Kelly' Taylor said patting the space between her and Zeke. Kelly crawled in between the two teenagers in the bed and crawled under the covers 'now why can't you sleep?"

"I just felt lonely" she mumbled from under the covers.

"Why are you lonely?" Zeke asked confusion written all over his face.

"All my friends are out of town, you two are always over at Troy's house and mom and dad are working I'm all alone" she said close to tears.

"Oh Kelly I'm so sorry, we had no idea you were feeling left out. Why don't you come with us to Troy's tomorrow? You know he has a pool and a basketball court we could play some one on one if you want" Zeke said hugging his sister close to him.

"That would be so much fun"

"Why don't we all sleep cause I'm tired and I need to be well rested for my swimming lesson tomorrow" Taylor said lying back down.

"She just doesn't want to have bags under her eyes tomorrow" Zeke whispered in his baby sister's ear. Which made her giggle.

"Can you two please be quiet I wanna sleep"

"You're the one that's talking" Kelly said.

"No I'm not"

"Will you three please be quiet" Taylor's mom said from Taylor's doorway.

"Yes mom" Taylor said and her mom smiled at the three before she made her way to her own bedroom.

"You two always get us in trouble" Zeke said before he laid down and went to sleep.

"Your brother is the heaviest sleeper I have ever met" Taylor said to Kelly before the two also fell asleep.

The next morning Taylor woke up to the wonderful smell of newly made pancakes. She turned over to see both Zeke and Kelly had both already gotten up. She threw the covers to the side of herself and got up and slowly made her way down to the kitchen where Zeke and Kelly were eating tall piles of pancakes drenched with syrup.

"Morning sweetie, sit down and I'll bring you some pancakes" her mother said turning back to the stove. Taylor sat down and poured herself a glass of apple juice.

"So what are you kids doing today?" Jeremy asked as he came into the kitchen with the news paper in his hand and sat down opposite Taylor.

"I'm gonna be with Zeke and Taylor at Troy's house" Kelly said before stuffing her mouth full of pancakes. Taylor's mom set a plate full of delicious looking pancakes in front of her as Kelly finished her plate and quickly stood up and announced that she was ready to go.

"Kelly don't you think you should change out of your pyjamas before you go" Jeremy asked.

"I probably should, I'll be right back and then we'll go"

"We will go when everyone is ready, I still need to eat and change clothes" Taylor said as the smile on Kelly's face fell.

"But you always take forever" Kelly pouted.

"I'll be finished eating in a minute and then I only need to get dressed and that won't take long"

"Okay but you better be ready when I'm done getting dressed"

Taylor finished eating and ran up the stairs she was looking forward to see Troy just as much as Kelly was. She quickly changed out of her pyjamas and put on her deep red bikini and beige shorts and black tube top. She quickly ran down the stairs to see Zeke and Kelly waiting for her.

"Didn't I tell you to be ready before I was done so I didn't have to wait' Kelly said putting her hands on her hips and staring Taylor down 'and nice hair by the way" she said giggling at Taylor's hair that looked like Chad's except it wasn't as puffy.

"Hey don't laugh at my hair missy' she took the same pose as Kelly was in 'are you two ready to go"

"Yeah, we are" Zeke said and made his way out to the front porch where Kelly jumped on his back so that he was giving her a piggyback ride to Troy's house.

"Have fun you three and don't be home to late, okay" Taylor's mom said while Taylor picked up Kelly's backpack that was filled with towels and other poolside things.

"We'll be home by 9 at the latest" Taylor said kissing her mothers cheek before running to catch up with Zeke and Kelly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Can I ring the doorbell?"

"Are you 5-years-old or something" Zeke asked his younger sister.

"No I'm 12 and you know that damn well" Kelly answered and stuck her tongue out at her older brother who did the same.

"Can you two stop acting like 5-year-olds and ring the freaking doorbell"

"Yes mom" the two siblings said at the same time with an identical eye roll before Kelly finally pressed the doorbell and they waited patiently for someone to open the door.

"You know, we can here you three bickering all the way from the back porch" Coach Bolton said from the side gate of the house where he stood with his arms crossed smirking at the Baylor siblings.

"Sorry we didn't know we were that loud coach" Zeke said as the three made their way to the back of the house. Each stating an apology as they passed Coach Bolton.

"Kelly-Nelly I haven't seen you in like forever" Chad said scooping the pre-teen up in his arms as soon as he saw her.

"Chad my man I've missed you"

"Kelly" Troy said and smiled nicely at her.

"Troy" she replied dragging his name out and giving him a dirty look that made Troy shiver.

-----

Chad and Kelly played happily together in the pool with Sharpay looking at them occasionally.

"Who would have thought that a 12-year-old girl could have so much in common with Chad"

"Well she's 12 and he acts like he's twelve" Gabriella replied.

"True' Sharpay said and put on her sunglasses and lied back down on her towel 'by the way where did you find that hat it's absolutely gorgeous"

"Ryan bought it for me" she said and looked at Ryan lovingly who was to busy shooting free throws with Jason to notice.

"Zeke will you help me bake some of your famous chocolate chip cookies?" Mrs. Bolton asked from the backdoor.

"Sure" he said and passed the football to Troy who in turn went and sat down behind Taylor and began to massage her back.

"Ohh that feels so good"

"Okay I did not come here to see a live sex show" Chad said and plopped down on the grass next to Sharpay with Kelly sitting down beside him.

"Chad! Don't say that there are innocent ears here" Taylor said gesturing towards her stepsister.

"Hey, I know a lot about sex' Taylor gave her a look 'okay I know some about sex I've had the sex talk"

"Why? Aren't you a little too young to have had the sex talk" Troy asked.

"I'm not too young and I had the sex talk with my dad then Keisha and then Zeke"

"Three times, are you freaking kidding me?! If I would have gotten the sex talk three times I would have killed myself…three times?!" Chad exclaimed.

"Why would you have the sex talk three times' Sharpay asked perplexed 'I could understand two but three? Isn't that a little too much for a twelve year old?"

"Your telling me' Kelly scoffed 'I thought it was enough to have Keisha talk about it all with me but dad and Zeke that was just to awkward I already knew the basics I didn't need any details. Like I didn't need to know where…"

"Okaaay that's enough, let's talk about something that doesn't involve sex" Gabriella said looking a little freaked out.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Zeke and Alice were baking cookies when Alice suddenly turned to Zeke and asked him right out.

"Are you gay?"

"What?!"

"Are you gay?" she asked as Zeke measured how much water they needed for the cookies.

"No I'm not" he said while he mixed the dough.

"Zeke look at me' he slowly looked up at her 'you can tell me sweetie I won't judge you"

"I'm not gay… I'm bisexual" he answered and turned back to the batter.

"I knew it I just knew it…so are you seeing any guy right now since your not interested in any girl right now" she asked as she remembered the conversation they had the other day when he said he wasn't interested in any girl.

"I've been dating Gabi's brother Kevin casually"

"That's great Zeke I'm happy for you" Alice said as she enveloped Zeke in a tight hug.

"What's great?" Coach asked as he came in to the kitchen.

"Nothing I'm just so happy for Zeke he's dating someone. Isn't that great now he's not the only one who doesn't have somebody"

"So when do we get to meet the guy?"

"Next time he's in town…wait how did you know it was a guy"

"Zeke, Zeke, Zeke you've been over here every day since you were 5 and you have never once brought a girl over while the other guy's bring over all their new girlfriends to meet us. It wasn't that hard to figure it out and I also overheard you and my lovely wife talking" Coach said and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"You were eaves dropping!?" Alice exclaimed with a disappointed look.

"Yeah, so anyway who else knows about this?"

"Only Taylor, I haven't had the guts to tell my parents yet" Alice wrapped her arm around Zeke's waist and hugged him close to her.

"Don't worry I'm sure they will be fine with it. You're their son and they love you they will accept it"

"Group hug!" Chad yelled out when he saw Zeke and Mrs. Bolton hugging and Coach Bolton patting Zeke's back.

"Sharpay you're dating an idiot' Kelly said as she stood by and saw Chad envelope them all in a hug and the other guys following 'correction all of you are dating an idiot"

_**I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to update and this chapter isn't exactly my best work. The next chapter should be up by Saturday at the latest.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"You know I can't do it like that Chad. It has to be something special something spectacular"

"If you want something spectacular you should talk to Sharpay and not me' he said and walked into the kitchen 'Sharpay, Troy wants to talk to you"

"What do you want?"

"First I want to know why I have to come to your house to talk to Chad and second I need a good way of proposing to Taylor" Sharpay sat down on the huge cream coloured leather couch with a sigh.

"First of all Chad is here to bond with my dad and second I think that you should take Taylor to the park and propose to her by the pond at sunrise"

"That's a great idea I'm sure she would love it… can I see the ring?" Sharpay asked in a small voice. Troy more then gladly showed the newly bough engagement ring to her.

"Ooohhh, this ring is gorgeous, will you marry me instead" Troy only laughed.

"What's so funny?" Chad asked as he came back into the room.

"Why can't you get me a ring like this?" Sharpay whined as Chad took a close look at the ring.

"Oh man, now she's gonna have high expectations. Thanks a lot man"

"Hey she's the one who wanted to see it" Troy said getting defensive.

"What are you guy's talking about?" Taylor asked coming into the room.

"Nothing, except Chad is too cheap to by me any jewellery. You know what he got me last Christmas? New car smell, New Car Smell! Who does that?"

"Chad" Troy answered receiving a glare from Sharpay.

"Why did I get him and you Troy, Taylor? At least Troy gives nice things like that ankle bracelet you're wearing. Troy this Christmas can you give little old me a bracelet or a ring, any kind of ring. I want a ring" She exclaimed and breathed heavily.

"Sharpay chill, you can borrow my bracelet but I want it back tomorrow" Taylor said before bending over to take of the ankle bracelet and hand it to Sharpay, who glared at Chad as the girls left the living room to join Kelsi and Gabriella in the movie room where they were watching movies before their sleepover tonight.

"So do you know how you're gonna propose" Chad asked as he sat down next to Troy.

"Yeah Sharpay gave me the idea to take Taylor to the park and propose to her by the pond at sunrise"

"If I was a girl I would be crying by now"

"Good thing you're not a girl" Troy laughed and slapped Chad on his lower thigh before getting of the couch and going home.

"Sweetie, what are you doing up this late?" Mrs. Bolton asked as she saw Troy sitting at the kitchen Island staring out the window.

"I can't sleep, I'm too nervous about tomorrow. What if she says no what happens then? Do we break up? do we stay together? What happens?"

"Sweetie you're worrying to much. Taylor loves you and she will say yes"

"I know but I can't help but worry that maybe she will say no" Alice wrapped her arms around her only son and hugged him tightly but released him after awhile to sit next to him.

"So how are you planning to propose to her? All your father and I got to know from you was that your gonna do it tomorrow"

"I'm gonna pick her up at Sharpay's house early tomorrow and bring her to the park you know the one you and dad always took me to when I was younger' Alice nodded 'well I'm gonna bring her there and pop the question at sunrise by the pond" Alice only squealed and hugged her son tight once again.

"I got to go call Keisha and tell her everything" she said and got up and left the room but not before hugging Troy once more.

"Why's your mother squealing?" a tired looking Coach Bolton asked coming into the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water.

"I told her how I'm gonna propose"

"Oh that explains it, goodnight son"

"Night dad"


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was gathered in the Bolton's living room to see if Troy actually popped the question and Taylor agreed or if he chickened out.

"How long can it take!? They drove didn't they?" Sharpay asked the Bolton's.

"Yes they did"

"Then what is taking them so long, I wanna see that rock and start planning a wedding"

"Chill babe they'll be here' Chad said wrapping his arms around her waist to stop her from pacing the floor 'besides your making me dizzy" right then a car could be heard driving up the driveway.

"That's them!" Sharpay yelled.

"Does Troy usually ring the doorbell?"

"No he doesn't" Mr. Bolton said as he got up from the couch and opened the front door.

"Jeremy, Keisha we're glad you made it. The kids haven't shown yet" the three grownup's with Kelly, who was half asleep and still in her pyjamas, in her fathers arms walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Tired Kelly?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, who wakes up at this hour?"

"Troy does, ever since he was 12 he wanted to become an NBA player so he always wakes up early to have morning practise"

"Figures" Kelly said before yawning big.

"Are they here yet?" Kelly asked.

"No" Sharpay answered just as tired.

"Shh, they might still be asleep" A masculine voice could be heard saying from the hallway.

"No we're not"

"What are all of you doing here?" Taylor asked.

"We've been waiting for you two, how long can it take to propo… I was supposed to be quiet about that part wasn't I?"

"Yes" Troy answered.

"Well it's early and I haven't woken up yet, it's not my fault" Kelly exclaimed and buried her face in her father's chest who in turn patted her back.

"Well since you're all here we have an announcement to make" Troy said taking Taylor's hand and looking at her affectionately.

"We're engaged' Taylor yelled and jumped into her mothers open arms 'I'm getting married"

"My baby's getting married, come here Troy' he did and the three hugged 'you take good care of her now you hear, and no funny business before the wedding"

"Yes ma'm"

"Mom!"

"What? You already know what I think about sex before marriage"

"I know mom, so does Troy and now everyone else to" Taylor said giving her mother a look.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to tell everyone, but I think being untouched before your married is something to be proud of"

"I know and I'm proud to say that I'm still a virgin but I don't like to flaunt it"

"Man how did you survive 2 years without getting any?" Chad asked looking at Troy bewildered.

"I took a lot of cold showers" he answered giving Chad a knowing look.

"Yeah, me to…it's sad isn't it, I mean we're 20 we should be out partying and sowing our wild oats not sit at home and plan a wedding which I hope I'm the best man in" He said and before anyone could reply a soft knock and new voice floated through the room.

"Gabi are you in here?"

"In the living room Kevin' at this Zeke perked up and looked on intently as the two youngest Montez embraced 'it's good to see you but I assume that you're not here to see me but to see Zeke"

"You see right through me Gabi" Kevin said smiling before following Zeke who was moving toward the kitchen.

Before he knew what was happening Zeke found a pair of lips pressed against his in a heated and passionate kiss, it didn't take long until he responded to the kiss.

"I've missed that" Kevin said as they pulled apart and he stroked Zeke's cheek.

"Me to" he said as he closed his eyes as if to savour the moment.

"You two are too cute" Kelly's light voice brought them out of the tender moment. Zeke quickly wiped around to se his whole family.

"Don't worry sweetie we approve Kevin's a nice guy" Keisha said smiling.

"You knew?" Zeke asked looking perplexed.

"You never bring any girls home and whenever we even said Kevin's name you became quiet and went all red"

"So you're okay with us being together?"

"Yes, now you two go on out to the back and the rest of us will be there in a little bit" Jeremy said before pushing the two men out the back door with Kelly who was more then happy to spend some time with her older brother and his boyfriend"

Half an hour later everyone was outside eating breakfast Kevin and Kelly were getting along just great which was really bugging Troy. He had tried to get along with Kelly ever since he started dating Taylor, before that he hadn't cared that much about what Kelly thought about him. But Taylor was really close to her step sister and it was important to her that they at least got along every now and then.

"You know Kevin you're my favourite brother in law"

"Excuse me" Troy said to everyone as he got up and walked into the house.

"I'm gonna go see what's wrong?" Taylor said as she got up and followed after him.

She found Troy in his room standing by his window looking down on everyone that was in the backyard.

"I try to be nice to her but she doesn't care. I've tried for two years to get her to like me but I'm still in square one. And then Kevin shows up and it doesn't even take him one hour before he has her worshiping the ground he walks on. It's not fair"

"I know it's not, but she will accept you you'll just have to wait" Taylor said as she wrapped her arms around Troy's waist and he rested his on her shoulders.

"I know but while I wait can I stop being so damn nice it's really starting to bug me"

"Sure you can" she said before kissing him and the two walked downstairs hand in hand.

"Have you two set a date for the wedding?" Kevin asked as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"We want to get married as soon as possible since Troy has been drafted into the NBA" Taylor said smiling as she sat on Troy's lap playing with his hand.

"You're kidding me, you got drafted?!" Kelly asked with one eyebrow raised looking suspicious, Troy only nodded 'can you get me some tickets for me and a few of my friends to a few games" she asked smiling with a hopeful look.

"No' he watched as her face fell 'I can only get you one ticket and that's it"

"We decided on a September wedding, that way the wedding will be about a month before Troy starts to play"

_**I tried to update as fast as I could considering you guy's had to wait a whole week for the last chapter. I didn't write the actual proposal since I'm not very good at all that romantic mombogombo but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter anyway. The next chapter should be up in a few days.**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Can I move in with you two?"

"Why would you wanna move in with me and Troy, Kelly?"

"Mom's going all gaga over me here, apparently having your first period is special and should be celebrated. What's to celebrate, that lower stomach is making you very, very, VERY uncomfortable!"

"Well it is something to be celebrated, you have now officially hit puberty and you're one step closer to becoming a woman"

"I'm not a woman!" Kelly yelled before clamping her hand over her mouth as realisation dawned on her.

"What's all this yelling about?" Keisha asked as she came out of the kitchen with a plate full of thumb sized sandwiches.

"You already know"

"Oh that, have you decided on a day yet?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"You know we can't tomorrow"

"Then how about they cancel the wedding, that way we can celebrate me and my fricken period"

"Why would you want to cancel the wedding?" Taylor asked completely baffled.

"I just got you as a sister and then stupid Troy comes and takes you away"

"Just because I'm getting married to Troy doesn't mean I won't be your sister anymore, we'll still have sleepovers and girl talk plus now we can send Troy out to buy us more ice-cream"

"Well that is one brownie point to Troy, I guess having him around won't be so bad"

"Finally she sees the light!" Taylor exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

"I still don't like him though, no offence Mrs. Bolton"

"None taken"

"What do you all think the guy's are doing right now?" Sharpay asked from her spot on the floor.

"Probably getting drunk while having strippers give them a lap dance" Kelly said stuffing her face full with sandwiches.

"Kelly!? Where did you get that idea?"

"If you watch movies involving a wedding and bachelor and bachelorette party you would know that all the men go to a strip club and get drunk and make mistakes that they don't tell their girlfriends about"

"I know my son he wouldn't even glance at a stripper" Mrs. Bolton said not believing that her only son would look at a stripper or that her husband would even consider letting their son's bachelor party turn out in such a way.

"I'm not saying that he would I'm just saying that's what they do in the movies and the girls have a male stripper. So when is he getting here?"

"Who?"

"The stripper!"

"Kelly!"

"What? It's not like I wanna see a grown man strip I just wanna know when he's getting here so that I can leave before he starts with his business"

"Good, but there's not gonna be a stripper"

-----

"Zeke, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood and thought I'd stop by to see what you were all doing"

"We're having a bachelorette party you know that, now tell me why are you really here?"

"We knew that Sharpay was helping Gabi plan the party and we all know Shar can be pretty wild. Troy's just worried that there was a naked man here or something like that"

"Well don't worry there hasn't been a naked man around here and there won't be one later on either, now if you'd be so nice as to leave that would be great' Zeke nodded and turned to leave 'and tell my husband that if he let's any of you boy's as much as look at a stripper I'll kill him" Mrs. Bolton said.

"Yes ma'm" Zeke said before running all the way to the Bolton's.

"Was anyone naked?"

"No, no one was naked"

"Good, now can we get back to the game?" Chad asked annoyed.

"Oh and coach I was supposed to tell you that if you let anyone of us here as much as look at a stripper your dead" Coach gulped.

"Well then it's a good thing I couldn't find a stripper. I almost even asked Sharpay if she would do it"

"Dude, that's my sister!"

"I know I'm dating her" Chad said giving Ryan a look that meant 'I know that you stupid'.

"Don't give me that look, she's my sister and I definitely don't want to see her naked"

"And you won't and Chad stop being a dumbass and pass the ball' Troy yelled 'god you people are annoying"

"I heard that!" both Ryan and Chad said at the same time.

"Good" Troy growled.

-----

"Okay so what did I miss?" Alice asked as she hurried into the lounge again and took her seat next to Keisha.

"Nothing much, just a garter" Kelly said looking bored.

"Okay time for mine and Shar's gift" Gabi said as she handed over the neatly wrapped box to Taylor.

"It's more for Troy than it is for you" Shar said as Taylor ripped open the wrapping paper and gasped.

"Are you two insane I can't wear that"

"Yes you can, Troy will absolutely love seeing you in it. It's like a symbol your always rooting for him in the stands now your rooting for him in the bedroom" Sharpay explained to a embarrassed Taylor.

"What did the girls get you?" Taylor slowly took out the content of the box and held it up so that Alice and Keisha could see what it was.

"That is absolutely hilarious" Keisha said laughing and Alice soon followed.

Taylor was holding up a matching set of white lace bra and underwear with the number 14 imprinted in gold.

"You really will be rooting for Troy sweetie, on the court and in private" Keisha said.


	11. Chapter 11

"You look beautiful honey" Keisha said as she stepped into the backroom of the church and saw Taylor in a simple yet elegant wedding dress that looked like it was made just for her.

"Do you think Troy will like it?" she asked as she smoothed the fabric at her hips.

"I'm sure he'd prefer to see you in nothing at all"

"Chad Michael Danforth!!!" Mrs. Bolton exclaimed.

"Don't kill me I only came to deliver this to the bride and a kiss but I think the bride wouldn't appreciate that very much, so here. I bid you all farewell' he bowed 'Ryan bet me to do that, he owns me 10 bucks" he said before walking back out the door.

"It's hard to believe I'm in love with that idiot" Shar said before turning back to the mirror and making sure her appearance was up to her standards.

"Open it" Gabi said looking at Taylor with a pleading look who was holding a package.

"Before she opens Troy's gift why don't we give her something old, something new and something borrowed"

"Oh, I'll go first, I was in charge of something borrowed so I'll want it back" she said standing behind Taylor and putting on a beautiful diamond and pearl necklace.

"Aww, thank you Pay, you're the best" she said hugging her friend before admiring the necklace further.

"I was in charge of the something old…I wore it at my wedding to jack" Mrs. Bolton said and helped Taylor with the bracelet.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

"I had the something new, I hope you like it honey" Keisha said as Taylor carefully opened the box, she gasped and carefully took out the diamond encrusted hairclip.

"Mom it's beautiful' and she hugged her mother 'wait, I haven't done my hair yet" she yelled on the verge of freaking out.

"Calm down Tay, you open Troy's gift and Ill fix your hair" Sharpay said, as she got to work on Taylor's hair, Taylor slowly opened the small square box only to find a pair of blue stone earrings.

"I'm gonna cry"

"No you won't, if you do I'll have to do your make-up again and that will delay the wedding, you don't want that now do you?!" Sharpay said sounding like a mother scolding her child.

"No" Taylor said with tears in her eyes that she wouldn't let fall and shook her head.

"There done, let's get this wedding started"

-----

"Chad, can you please give this to Taylor?' Troy said handing over a small square box to Chad 'I really want her to have it now"

"Ay, Ay sir" Chad said saluting him and then quickly left the room.

"How do you work this fucking thing?!" Troy yelled as he tugged at the tie not.

"You're lucky your mother wasn't here, if she would have heard you swear like that she would wash your mouth out with soap" Coach Bolton said as he helped his son with his tie.

"I know, she did once" 

"Your mom washed your mouth with soap, that's hilarious" Zeke said and laughed.

"When did she ever do that?" Coach asked completely shocked he had never heard about it before.

"When I was five, I think I dropped something and said damn, mom went ballistic and washed my mouth out with soap"

"How did you even know any swear words?"

"I heard you once" Troy said shrugging as Coach finished his tie.

"Ryan you own me 10 bucks" Chad said coming back inside the room.

"How do I own you 10 bucks?"

"We made a bet"

"What bet?"

"If you don't know I won't tell you" Chad said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine, here" Ryan said as he pulled 10 dollars out of his wallet and gave them to Chad who instantly got a smile on his face.

"Did you really make a bet with him?" Zeke whispered in Chad's ear.

"No' he answered and kissed the 10 dollar bill 'I love you, yes I do"

"Are you morons ready to go?" Kelly asked from the doorway.

"Kelly, language" Jeremy said to his daughter.

"Sorry, are you gentlemen ready to go?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, now let's get this show on the road" Chad said as he led everyone out of the room.

-----

"Okay everyone get in your places" the wedding planner said and everyone lined up.

First were Ryan and Kelsi, Jason and Sharpay then Zeke and Gabriella, who was the maid of honour, Chad who was best man already stood at the altar next to Troy who looked like he was going to burst at the seams from being so nervous. Last came Kelly who was the flower girl, she might have been a little to old to be flower girl but she didn't care.

Taylor watched Kelly spread the flower pedals all over the aisle and she felt her knees go weak she was so nervous and scared at the same time. What if Troy had changed his mind? What if he ran away? What if-

"Taylor everything's going to be alright as soon as you see Troy standing there at the altar everything will be alright. These nerves your feeling right now they will go away as soon as you see him smiling back at you" Taylor only nodded as the song changed and the wedding planner gave her, Keisha and Jeremy the signal to go.

Taylor took a big breath as the doors opened wider and she saw all the people that were there for the wedding as the three of them slowly walked down the aisle.

Her mom was right as soon as she saw Troy all her nervousness disappeared. As they reached the altar both parents kissed her cheek before walking away to their seats in the front of the church. Troy smiled at her and took her hand and together they walked up the steps to the priest.

-----

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

Troy slowly and carefully lifted Taylor's wail smiling at her the whole time and slowly the two leaned in to each other and shared a short sweet kiss as everyone stood up and clapped.

"We're married" Taylor whispered as she opened her eyes and looked at her husband.

"I know' Troy said and kissed her again 'I love you"

"I love you too"


	12. Chapter 12

Taylor let out a loud squeal when Troy picked her up bridal style and carried her over the threshold and into their house and up the stairs to their new bedroom.

"I'll be right back, wait, can you loosen the ties in the back" Troy loosened the ties as Taylor let out a shaky breath.

"We don't have to do this now if you're not ready Tay. I'll wait" Taylor turned around and wrapped her arms around Troy's waist.

"I'm ready" she said and kissed him before walking into the bathroom.

When she came out again 5 minutes later the whole room was filled with lit candles. Troy who was busy putting the matches away didn't notice Taylor coming up behind him until she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and kissed his naked shoulder. Troy swiftly picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed and carefully laid her down. Her breathing hitched as she felt him kiss her neck and down to her cleavage.

"Number 14" he whispered as he reached around her back to un-clasp her bra while never letting his lips leave her skin.

-----

Taylor woke up to the feel of someone's lips on her neck and shoulder.

"Mornin" she said as she snuggled her back closer Troy's chest as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"Mornin" he said as he placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"Maybe we should get up" she said trying to sit up.

"Can't we stay here all day" Troy asked pouting.

"No, and I'm hungry' she answered and stood up but when she walked a pain shot through her lower body 'ow"

"Are you okay Tay?" Troy asked standing up and moving next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine' she tried taking another step and squeezed her eyes shut 'no I'm not. It hurts to walk"

"Then you stay in bed and I'll get you whatever you want for breakfast" Troy said scooping her up in his arms and laying her back down on the bed.

"Pancakes with lot's of syrup' she said before he kissed her and walked away 'and Honey you might want to tuck that one away. You might burn it' Troy winced at the thought and quickly found a clean pair of boxers in their closet 'while your already at the closet can you get me a hoodie and shorts" Troy gave her his old red hoodie and a pair of his boxers.

"I'll be right back with your breakfast Madame" Troy said in a fake British accent and bowed before walking down to the kitchen.

-----

"This is nice" Taylor said eating another scoop of their chocolate chip ice cream.

"Sometimes I have good ideas" Troy said before he too put another spoonful in his mouth.

"Yeah you do honey" Taylor said as she pressed her back closer to Troy's chest.

"But I don't like watching videos of me when I was younger"

"You were so cute when you tried to walk on your own for the first time, you looked so confused" Taylor laughed.

"I might have been cute but our kids will be even cuter" he said kissing the back of her head before taking another spoonful of ice cream.

"Yeah, they will. I just hope they don't have hair like Chad"

"They probably will. I mean have you seen your hair when it's not straightened"

"I know what my hair looks like, you goof" she said slapping his leg.

"I know you do, but just think a big afro on a baby. It would be hilarious" Troy laughed.

"There is nothing funny about our kids having afros" Taylor said crossing her arms over her chest and watching a 3-year-old Troy make his first basket with the help of his dad.

"Well there is to me I never thought that my kids would have afros. I always thought they'd be blonde with blue eyes but now they will have dark hair with brown eyes just like their mother and I wouldn't want them any other way" he said kissing her shoulder and the back of her head.

"You really know how to suck up, don't you?"

"Yeah I do. So when are we watching your baby tapes?" Troy queried.

"Mom didn't give me any" she answered quickly shoving another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"I know she did. Both sets of parents gave us the tapes as a wedding gift. So now my question is where did you put the tape?"

"I on't ow at ou ain out" she said through another mouthful of ice cream.

"I know that you know what I'm talking about. And I know that you know that I know I will get the truth out of you. Now where is the tape?"

"I don't know"

"I know that you know where they are and if you don't tell me where they are soon I'm gonna have to make you tell me" he said before he started to kiss and nibble on her neck.

"Behind the cleaning supplies in the bathroom" Taylor said breathlessly.

"That's all I wanted to know" Troy said before laying her down and kissing her passionately.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm leaving Taylor"

"Already!?"

"Yeah, I told you I have an away game this weekend"

"Right, I forgot. It's in Dallas isn't it?"

"Yeah, so I'll see you Monday. I love you" Troy said and kissed Taylor on the lips.

"I love you too. Be safe and don't do something you'll regret later" she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry, I won't" he said and kissed her once more before getting in the cab that would take him to the airport. As soon as the cab was out of sight she took out her cell phone and called a very familiar number.

"Red hawk has left the building. I repeat, red hawk has left the building"

-----

"Tell me again why we named Troy red hawk?"

"Because he played for the red hawks before he was drafted" Gabi answered Chad's question as Taylor paced the bedroom floor.

"When are they going to be done? This is taking forever!" she said and plopped down on the bed next to Gabi.

"They'll be done soon and then we'll know"

"But for now just take a deep breath and breath out and let all your worries exhale wit your breath" Chad said and Taylor did as he said and in fact looked to be more relaxed until the timer went of. She flew of the bed and into the bathroom to look at the tests. She gasped when she saw the result.

"What did it say?" Gabi asked as she came back into the bedroom with a look of disbelief on her face.

"They're all positive" she said and was bombarded with hugs from both Gabi and Chad.

"Shar's gonna be so happy when she hears about this"

"No, you can't tell her about this, she's just gonna blurt it out to everyone"

"Then why would you call me here if you don't want Shar to know?" Chad asked confused.

"Your Troy's best friend and I need a guys view on all of this"

"Well you came to the right guy. I'm sure Troy will be thrilled about these news"

-----

Taylor heard a car pull up in front of the house and looked through her bedroom window to see who it was. All she could see was a tall man walking up to the house. She quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed the frying pan. She slowly moved closer and closer to the front door as the lock clicked and the knob turned. She raised the pan over her head and was ready to strike when the stranger turned the hallway lights on and Taylor saw who it was.

"Troy, you're home! I missed you so much" she exclaimed dropping the pan on the floor and jumping into Troy's arms.

"I told you I would be home on Monday" he said kissing her forehead.

"Yeah but you didn't tell me that you would get home at 3am. I thought you were some burglar or murderer" she said burying her head in his neck.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Troy asked rubbing her back.

"No" came a weak muffled reply.

"Taylor" he said a little more sternly.

"One of your fans called"

"And what did my fan have to say?"

"She just wanted to congratulate us for being married for 3 months"

"What did she really say?" Troy saw right through her lie.

"If I don't leave you, she'll kill me" she said crying.

"No ones gonna hurt you Taylor, I'll make sure of that" he said before locking all the locks on the front door and carried Taylor up to their bedroom where he lied down next to her and held her tight in his arms all through the night.


	14. Chapter 14

"Today we have a very special guest rookie Troy Bolton from the Albuquerque Lions and his lovely wife Taylor are here with us today to clear out some rumours and talk about the whole Bolton family's contract with Nike. Please welcome Troy and Taylor Bolton" Regis said as everyone started to clap as the young couple walked out on the stage. Troy receiving a handshake from Regis and a tight hug from Kelly while Taylor got a hug and a kiss on the cheek from both hosts.

"So tell us what is happening in camp Bolton?" Kelly asked bending forwards to get closer to the two guests.

"Not much. I think we're gonna do another TV-commercial for Nike and then we will go back to living our normal happy lives. Me playing for the Lion's and Taylor being at home relaxing"

"I'm taking a year of off school to relax and adjust to our new life"

"Your not gonna turn her into a Brie from desperate housewives are you Troy?"

"NO, no, no nothing like that' Troy said looking over at Taylor and squeezing her hand before continuing 'she's taking a year of to take care of little baby Bolton" a chorus of gasps were heard from the audience.

"Aww, a baby. How far along are you?"

"About 5 months"

"And you've been able to keep it a secret until now?! Where have you been hiding all this time?" Regis asked.

"I've been keeping her in a dungeon' Taylor smacked him in the chest 'I'm just kidding" he said raising his hands as if surrendering.

"I've been walking around as usual it's just that people don't want a picture of me they want a picture of Troy that's why you don't see that many pictures with me in them. The only time the paparazzi has followed me is when they know that I'm meeting up with Troy somewhere or if we're out grocery shopping together. They usually stay away which I appreciate"

"I'm just happy that their not chasing after her down the street' he said squeezing her hand once again and looking at her lovingly 'I was the one that signed up for this job and I knew of the consequences and I'm just happy that the paparazzi is staying away from my family"

"Have you ever stopped and thought to yourself 'what have I gotten myself into?'"

"No I don't think I have. I mean I'm doing this to make a living of something that I'm really passionate about. It's gonna help us send our kids to college"

"But when you see the paparazzi following you, don't you ever wish at a moment like that that you never should have as you put it 'signed up for this?'"

"I just swear over the paparazzi but I never regret signing up for this"

"How bout when your wife starts to feel threatened by all of these beautiful women who fall at your feet?"

"I don't feel threatened. I know that Troy would never cheat on me. Besides most of these women are in reality 15-year-old girls with a schoolgirl crush on him" Taylor state with a small smirk.

"Yeah that calls and threatens you when I'm not home" Troy said looking her right in the eye.

"Someone threatened you?!"

"It was just some girl that called me when Troy had an away game in Dallas a few months ago"

"That's a schoolgirl crush gone bad"

"We're gonna take a quick commercial break and then we will be back with more Troy Bolton" Regis said smiling into the camera.

_**I hope that you guys aren't too bored with this story. I'm trying to work in some drama and a little less fluff which I'm not so good at. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. **_

_**Please I'm begging you to leave me a review I haven't gotten a lot of those lately. Any feedback is welcome.**_


	15. Chapter 15

"We've talked a lot about your baby and as fun as that is that is not why you are here" Regis said.

"No I'm here to talk about a charity event that will be taking place next week in Albuquerque. The whole 'camp Bolton' as everyone likes to call us are holding an auction. All the money raised will go to saving the Amazon forest"

"What is it people are able to bid for?"

"A private basketball lesson with Troy' all the women went wild hearing about the private lesson 'hey, you have to bid on it and there are rules. And then there are also cooking classes with my brother Zeke, he makes a killer crème brule. There are also singing and acting lessons and some kind of romantic weekend for two and a lot of other things to bid on"

"There is also a pair of signed Nike shoes and backpack you can bid on although I don't know if the shoes were such a good idea. Aren't shoes made for walking?"

"No boots are made for walking, shoes are made for decoration" Taylor said giving Troy a sly smile. This only made him stick his tongue out at her.

"That's all the time we had for today we want to thank you two for taking some of your time and talked to us. We wish you the best of luck with little baby Bolton and hope to see you soon again"

"And we're out!"

"Thanks for having us here, it was fun" Taylor said as Troy helped her out of her chair.

"It was fun having the two of you here. Take care of the baby and don't let anyone try to get in the way of your happiness and you mister' Kelly said poking a finger in Troy's chest 'take good care of Taylor and make sure that no one messes with her, this should be the happiest time of her life"

"I will don't worry" Troy said before the couple hugged Kelly and walked out of the studio to their waiting car that would take them back to their hotel. After having helped Taylor get into her seat Troy ran around to the other side of the van and got in before the driver steered the car out of the parking lot and down the road.

"Kelly really sounded like my mom"

"You mean with the whole 'this should be the happiest time of my life' thing' Troy nodded 'yeah she did" Taylor said and laughed.

"It's not funny, it's like everyone don't think that I get it, cause really I do. I do get that this should be the happiest time of your life and I'm really trying to make it the happiest time of your life. How many times have I said 'happiest time of your life'?"

"Including your question, three"

-----

"Yeah, I know mom…no we won't…okay, love you too" and with that he hung up the phone and flopped down on the bed in their hotel room.

"What did your mom want?" asked Taylor as she came into the bedroom in her black pyjama pants and red hoodie with a big bowl of chocolate fudge ice cream in hand.

"She just wanted to check up on us. I think she is worried about you I mean this is the first time you have flown let alone left Albuquerque since we got pregnant" Troy said putting his cell phone back in his suitcase.

"Well it's not my fault that I'm pregnant and some 15-year-old girl from Wisconsin scared the shit out of me" she said tearing up. Troy quickly got of the bed and enveloped her in a tight hug but being careful of her protruding stomach.

"No honey, the pregnancy is a blessing and the stalker situation is some sick twisted girl with to much time on her hands"

"There's a difference between stalking and threatening"

"I know' he said and kissed her forehead 'why don't we watch that movie now"

"You finish getting dressed and I'll pick out a movie" she said before turning and leaving the room with her bowl of ice cream still in hand, while troy searched through his suitcase for his green flannel pyjama pants and black hoodie. Just as he was about to put on his hoodie his cell phone rang.

"What was the use in putting you away?' he said when he finally found his cell phone 'Hello"

"I did it!" came Chad's happy voice.

"Did what?" Troy asked while looking around in his suitcase for clothes to wear the next day.

"I popped the big one to Sharpay!"

"What big one?"

"I proposed!" Troy almost choked on his own spit.

"You did what?!"

"Troy, who are you talking to?" came Taylor's curios voice.

"It's Chad"

"Oh tell him I said hi"

"Troy, are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm still here. When did you propose?"

"Like a minute ago"

"Then why are you on the phone with me and not with Sharpay"

"Because she's on the phone with Gabi and Ryan right now"

"That explains it. Well congrats man hope you'll live happily ever after" he said laughing.

"I know I will…"

"Troy, give the phone to Taylor I wanna talk to her" came Sharpay's demanding voice. Troy walked into the living room and only held the phone out to Taylor who looked at him questioningly but took it anyway.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"You'll find out" he said walking back into the bedroom not even a minute later there was a loud happy squeal echoing through the hotel room.


	16. Chapter 16

"Is it really a good idea to plan a wedding when you have a baby on the way?" Troy asked the 6 months pregnant Taylor as she, Sharpay, Gabi and Kelsi were sitting in their living room looking through bridal magazines.

"We're not planning anything we're just looking" Sharpay said turning a page never looking up at Troy.

"Sure you are' Troy said sarcastically as he sat their drinks down on the coffee table 'when did I sign up to be your butler" he mumbled under his breath.

"When you got me knocked up' Taylor said as she leaned back and rubbed her stomach 'can you rub my back?"

Troy didn't say anything he only sat down behind her and started rubbing circles on her lower back. Taylor moaned loudly.

"You better stop cause I don't wanna see my best friend have an orgasm"

"Jezzes" coach Bolton said as he came in to the room but quickly turned around.

"Dad, get back in here!"

"Only if the two of you stop that"

"I'm only rubbing her back"

"Oh' he said turning around 'well carry on then"

"Oh, we will. Oh yeah that's the spot" Taylor moaned loudly.

"Where's the car you wanted me to take a look at son?"

"It's in the garage. You know where the tools are right?"

"Yeah I do" coach said before almost running out of the room.

"I think we scarred your dad for life"

"I think you're right. Is your back better now?"

"Yeah, thanks' she said and took his hand and kissed it 'you can go to your dad now" he nodded and kissed her before leaving the room but returned shortly.

"You girls better not tire her out to much"

"That's your job not ours if you know what I mean" Sharpay said wiggling one eyebrow suggestively making the other girls laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha' Troy said sarcastically 'but I'm serious, don't tire her out to much" and with that he left.

"You have like the best husband ever, he's caring, considerate of your feelings and he's hot. I wish Chad could be more like that. Sure he's hot and somewhat caring and considers my feelings most of the time but he's so mean to Ryan. Why can't he just be nice to my brother, he rips Ryan of his money all the time"

"I know we can't even go on a proper date" Gabi chimed in.

"See, he's a jerk. But I love him anyway"

"Shar just talk to him about it and if he doesn't listen give him an ultimatum. If he doesn't get nicer with your brother the relationship is over" Taylor said taking a sip of her sprite.

"What!?"

"If he really loves you he'll stop using Ryan and I'm sure he'll stop using Ryan so really you got nothing to worry about. Now pass me that thing over there"

"What? This thing, isn't this a baby monitor?" Kelsi asked handing it over to Taylor who turned up the volume on it.

"We will need it when the baby comes and until he does it works great for spying on Troy. Now be quiet I wanna hear what they're talking about"

"I don't know how to check the freaking oil!" they could hear Troy's frustrated voice yell and they all laughed.

-----

"So what did you and your dad talk about?"

"Guy stuff"

"Like what kind of guy stuff?"

"Stuff that you'll never now about"

"Really, do you know where the second baby monitor is?" she asked with a smirk.

"You didn't!"

"Oh, yes, I did"

"You spied on me!?

"Well you never tell me what's going on inside that thick skull of yours, I kind of have to spy' Troy stuck his tongue out at her and crossed his arms over his chest 'so you want a boy huh?"

"Girls are delicate, we need backup. That's why I want a boy so he can look after my little girl when the boys are pushing her around on the playground and I'm not there to protect her and when teenage boys are trying to get their way with her. No ones gonna get with my baby girl, it just won't happen"

"Calm down Troy, no ones gonna do anything to our girl or girls, so take a deep breath and relax, relax" Troy let out a big breath and sat down on the couch next to Taylor.

"How do you always know how to calm me down?" he asked leaning in to kiss her.

"I don't know. It just seems as if I do" she said kissing him before slowly getting up of the couch and walking in to the kitchen to find something good to stop her craving.

"Where are you going?"

"In the kitchen to get food for your 'boy'"

"Alright but after you've feed 'him' you're all mine" he said leaning back on the couch and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"No feet on the table" Taylor said from the kitchen.

"That woman has the ears of a bloodhound"

"I heard that!"

-----

"So what is it you wanna do?" Taylor asked before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"I just wanted to spend some alone time with my wife is that so bad?"

"I guess it's not" she said putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"I thought you said no feet on the coffee table?"

"Who's the one with aching ankles? Who's the one retaining water? Who's the one with an aching back? Who's the one carrying our child around for 9 months? Who's the one with clean feet?"

"You"

"That's right, so shh' she said before snuggling closer to him and he wrapped an arm around her holding her close 'you want some?" she asked holding up her sandwich to him.

"The baby needs it more than I do, but thanks honey" he replied rubbing her stomach and kissing her forehead. Making her smile and eat away on her sandwich while he smiled at her.


	17. Chapter 17

"What a cutie!" Taylor said and bent down to pet the dog.

"What would Troy say if he knew you were buying a dog?"

"He knows I am so there is nothing to worry about!" she said standing up with the tiny Yorkshire in her arms patting his head.

"If you say so but I still don't see what you need a dog for when you're due any day. Shouldn't you wait until the baby is like a year old until you buy a dog?" Sharpay asked as she patted another Yorkshire.

"No we agreed to buy a dog it doesn't matter if the baby is born or not we can take care of both. He'll walk the dog and I'll feed it and the baby and he changes the diaper. But don't tell him I told you he would cause he doesn't know yet"

-----

"Taylor I'm home!" Troy yelled as he came into the house with a cute little dog on a leash.

"I'm in the kitchen"

"Hey honey' he said kissing her on the lips and smiled at Kelly who smiled back 'I have a surprise for you"

"She has one for you two" Kelly smirked and Taylor glared at her.

"What is it?" Troy asked with a smile.

"She got a dog"

"A dog!' he said looking between Kelly and Taylor 'when did you get a dog?"

"Today, me and Sharpay went to this dog shelter and I just feel in love with this cute little Yorkshire, he is so cute you must see him he is sleeping out on the back porch. Go take a look at him, you will never see a cuter dog" she said with a big smile on her lips.

"Actually I think I already have" Troy said as he went back out in the hallway and came back with the dog that was wagging her tail happily.

"Honey, you got a dog to"

"I thought I would surprise you"

"So we have two dogs?"

"Apparently we do" Troy said squatting down and unleashing the dog that licked his hands.

"And to think I wanted to stay at home today and miss all this" Kelly said and looked out the back door to see the small Yorkshire come in to the house wagging its tail and sniffing the other dogs behind.

-----

"Troy can you get me some ice cream?" Taylor called out to Troy from her spot in between their two new dogs on the couch.

"Sure honey"

"Oh, and can you get me some pickles and chocolate sauce too?"

"Whatever you want"

"Oh and bring yourself too"

"Will do" he said back before getting to work in the kitchen. He finally joined Taylor on the couch 5 minutes later with two bowls of ice cream, one jar of pickles and a tube of chocolate sauce.

"Pup move' Troy ordered the small Yorkshire and he instantly moved from his spot so Troy could sit next to Taylor. Pup made himself comfortable snuggling in close to Troy's thigh 'he is a cute little bugger"

"So is dreamer. That name really suits her, how did you come up with it?"

"The little girl in the family that I bought her of had already named her and I think it would have been confusing for her if we changed her name. And also the little girl asked me to keep the name, so I did"

"Can you pass me the pickles?' Troy opened the jar before giving it to her 'thanks honey and the ahhhh" she bent over in pain.

"Tay what happened?' he asked concerned rubbing her back 'please tell me what's going on" Taylor took several deep breaths before finally saying in a shaking voice.

"Go get my bag by the door and pull the car up in front of the house"

"Why?' he asked confused which earned him a glare from Taylor who was still taking deep breaths 'is it the baby?' she nodded 'the baby's coming?!"

"Yes now get the car you idiot!"

He ran out to the garage with her bag yelling 'the baby's coming, the baby's coming' over and over. He pulled the car out on the street before getting out and running back into the house getting Taylor. On the way to the hospital he called both sets of parents and told them about what was going on.

_**There is only one chapter left now but there will be a sequel for those of you that would like to know how the young couple are coping with their new baby and dogs. Also there are pics of the two dogs in my profile if you'd like to know what they look like.**_

_**I've started on a knew story and I'd really appreciate it if you'd check that one out. **_


	18. Chapter 18

"I swear on everything holy, that if you walk out that door don't ever dare to come back!" Sharpay yelled.

Don't worry, I won't come back" Chad said before leaving the Evans mansion. Closing the door he heard glass break inside the house.

-----

"Chad, man, the baby's coming!" Troy's excited yet panic voice was heard through the phone.

"Stop yelling I can hear you"

"That's Taylor, they haven't given her the epidural yet"

"That's gotta be though, she has like a watermelon coming out of her"

"Yeah, well, she's not dilated enough to get an epidural yet"

"Well good luck man"

"Wait you're not coming!?"

"Sharpay's probably gonna be there…"

"Wait, did something happen between the two of you?"

"She cheated on me, so yeah something did happen!"

"Ahhhhh' came Taylor's frustrated and pain filled scream as another contraction hit 'tell that moron you're on the phone with that your wife is in labour and you don't have time to talk!"

"Sharpay cheated on Chad"

"The bitch did what!?!"

"She cheated on him"

"I heard you the first time. Give me the phone' Troy quickly handed over the phone to the dangerous looking Taylor 'Chad get your ass over here and tell me everything"

"Taylor you're in labour"

"I said get your ass over here!!!' she hung up the phone and dialled a new number 'you dumb blonde bitch, I hope you burn in hell!" and hung up once more. Troy looked on with fear and shook.

"Don't just stand there get me more ice!"

-----

"Okay, you're finally 10 cm dilated. It's time to deliver baby Bolton" the doctor said.

"Mr. Bolton, if you'd follow me" a nurse said motioning towards the door.

"I'm not leaving my wife's side!"

"You won't have to, we only need you to get scrubbed up before the delivery" the nurse said and Troy blushed.

"Troy, don't be to long" Taylor said and Troy kissed her forehead and put some loose hair behind her ear.

"I won't"

-----

"On this next contraction I want you to push Taylor while Troy counts to 10 alright? And Troy I also want you to hold her up while she is pushing" soon another contraction hit and Taylor pushed with all her might as Troy whispered too softly to 10 in her ear.

"The baby's crowning" and Taylor pushed once more 'the head is out, just one more push Taylor and this will all be over" Taylor pushed with all her might and fell back on the bed as soon as she felt the baby slip out of her body. Troy kissed her head lovingly before moving down to the end of the bed to cut the umbilical cord.

-----

"He's gorgeous" Mrs. Bolton said as she stood next to her husband that was holding their first grandchild in his arms.

"Do you have a name for him yet?" Keisha asked as Jeremy was handed the baby carefully.

"We haven't quite decided yet" Taylor said from her spot on the hospital bed wrapped in Troy's strong arms, who was looking over the baby like a hawk.

"Troy, we won't drop him"

"I know, I'm just making sure…"

"Is it okay to come in?" Gabriella asked and stuck her head in through the doorway.

"You can come in" Gabi came in to the room hand in hand with Chad.

"So where is the new little basketball star?' Chad asked smiling before laying his eyes on the baby in Jeremy's arms 'can I hold the baby?"

"Yes, but you need to sit down first" coach instructed. Chad sat down in the chair by the bed and Jeremy carefully laid little baby Bolton in Chad's awaiting arms.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy" Troy answered smiling.

"So you have your backup for when you have a girl now huh?"

"We need the backup!"

"Chill dude, you're gonna wake up Troy. Jr here' Chad hissed in a quiet voice 'you know what you should do? You should let his middle name be Troy"

"And then they will have Chad as his first name, get real Chad" Gabi said.

"That's not a bad idea!" Taylor exclaimed startling Troy.

"You want to name our son Chad?"

"No, Micheal, as in Chad's middle name and John from Zeke"

"Micheal John Bolton it is then. Can't we call him Mike?"

"Sure honey. Can I have my little Mickey back?"

"No, I'm not done yet"

"Hey, you give him back. I was the one in labour for 15 hours" Chad looked disappointed as Troy carefully took Mike out of his arms and carried him over to Taylor.

"Hey there handsome, how's mommy's little boy doing?"

"Good I bet" Troy said as he stroked his son's cheek delicately.

"When can we take him home?"

"I don't know"

"We'll go ask for you. Come on Chad let's go!" Gabi said dragging Chad out of the room by the hand.

"I wasn't finished looking at the baby" he whined.

"We'll be back in a minute and then you can continue ogling the baby" she said as she dragged him down the hall to the nurses' station.


End file.
